Need for Change
by AnuszkaGeek
Summary: Some changes are just needed. Only we can decide in what direction we will push forward. After chapter 695. :) So be aware. My first story published here. Please comment. .


'I'm dying...'

'When will it stop...?'

'Over and over... '

'Someone... please stop this... I don't want this... and from those hands, those eyes.'

'Why Sasuke? Why this cruel genjutsu?'

'Over and over... I need to free myself... Over and over... I have to stop this... Over and over... Kai!... Over and over... Over and over... Over and over!'

'STOP!'

Fooling yourself wasn't that surprising. After all, he wasn't the only one. Just Naruto seemed like he knew. As the former teacher of Sasuke, Kakashi really started to believe that maybe... just maybe, he had changed, that maybe everything will be fine. He was too stupid and he let in that small sparkle of hope. Even after what that boy saw threw the war, he still had that broken view of the world. What was left right now for Kakashi was just disappointment and regret.

Naruto leaved to him taking care of the girl in his arms. But how he can do that. He didn't even have the strength to release her from that, clearly painful, genjutsu. There was no mistake that it was of that kind, because tears from her eyes just can't stop floating. It looks like it's getting worse and worse and he can't do anything to ease her pain. "Shit!" He cursed.

"No, please don't..." She mumbled.

"Sakura, please wake up..." He said to her but he knew it was pointless. Sasuke with his sharingan could easily lock her up in some nasty genjutsu that he in his current state could not break. "Damn him! Why he is hurting this poor girl like that?"

Sakura started to mumble even more. Kakashi watched her with painful expression, while she started to scream. "No. No! NO! STOP!"

She woke up.

She sat immediately as she opened her eyes still filled with fear. She rubbed her face as she slowly got on her feet. "Where are they?" She asked almost with calm look on her face, like nothing happened, only her trembling voice showed that it's otherwise. "Where are they sensei?" She asked again more firmly.

"What are you thinking of doing?" He tried to stand up too, but failed.

"I'm going after them." She turned away. "I promised Naruto that next time I'll be with him, when fighting Sasuke."

"Sakura, but you..." He started.

"...are weak, might get yourself killed?" Sakura turned again to face her teacher, and a dear friend. "I'm not stupid" She said softly. "I know I am no match to them, and I'm barely standing. Please don't worry, I'm not going to fight, I want to support Naruto and persuade Sasuke too."

"You are not weak" Kakashi smiled at her. "You are shinobi of the Leaf. Of course you'll be allright." She smiled back. "Try not to come back and I will make sure that your old man will ground you for your whole life."

"Yea, and my mom will kill me" She laughed.

"Just be careful." Said with more seriousness in his voice.

Sakura bend on her knees and hugged Kakashi with all strength that was left in her. "I'll be right back... we all will."

Sage of the Six Path reminded silent, because he knew. She was the key to those boys love.

'They're fighting.' Even though that it was really loud, it was still some more way to go. Sakura, was calm. She knew what to do. It just came to her when she woke up. Her insignificant role in this sad story wasn't clear until now. Always behind. Third wheel. More in the way than helpful. That was her. Irrelevant. Annoying... But right now she will sure as hell do something useful with her life. Finally she knew what to do and it made her... calm. It's just her fate. She could finally feel worthy of the friendship she received.

The fight was really impressing. Naruto and his Nine Tails form, Sasuke and his Susano. It was just impossible for her to match them on this level. Sakura didn't cry while observing them like she used to do. Just the sad smile was seen on her tired face. Because she was tired. She really was. Physically and mentally but it didn't bother her. She won't let them fight anymore.

The two of the best friends were fighting this battle that was only bringing sorrow to them. Someone would ask why and the answer would be simply, because their like brothers to themselves. Then why... Is it really necessary for this to happen? If they so close to each other why they are so far?

Naruto is still asking himself those questions and Sasuke don't want to let himself to open up for even the tiny thought that would involve doing things other way. He still wanted to go back to those days when they were just kids hanging around and doing some missions, that is why he decided that he will kill the only enough powerful linking to those thoughts and memories. Naruto. So he can start everything over.

They were so consumed by fighting, that they didn't realized that someone interrupted them when they hit into each other. They realized when the water and dirt from the impact fell onto the ground. On dirty water floated something. Something pink haired.

On Narutos face appeared horror and was so shocked that he first stopped his Nine Tail form. "No, no, no, no,no..." He muttered to himself. "Please, don't..." He reached her as fast as he could and took her into his arms. Sakura coughed out a lot of blood. 'She was still alive. So she could be saved.' That is what Naruto was repeating to himself. "I'm going to take you to Granny Tsunade..." He started raising her when she stopped him with her hand placed on his cheek.

"It's too late" She gasped. "I'm sorry Naruto, that I'm putting you threw it"

"Then why..." He cried.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!" It was Sasuke who turned off his Susano and was going to them with furious face. "YOU SUPPOSE TO BE ELSEWHERE!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun you knew I would do something, not now than it would be tomorrow or another day. Because I'll always be in your way." She coughed out more blood.

"Please, don't say anything more, you are going to be fine" Said Naruto with tears dropping from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, my entrails are too smashed to..."

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" He stopped her. "You just can't..." He placed his forehead on hers while holding her close to him.

"Why..." Said Sasuke silently as he fell on his knees while looking at her face with complete despair. "You suppose to be fine... You suppose to be there where I left you... You suppose to wait" He couldn't believe in what is happening. This isn't what should happen.

Sakura smiled, "I'm sorry I managed to break through your genjutsu. Maybe you're not as good as you think," she laughed. She let out a hiss at the pain that was created at her laugh. "I finally see you," she said, looking straight into his-once more-black eyes.

She knew that she didn't have much time so she needed to say everything now. They need to understand why she did what she did.

"Naruto isn't the only one that you care about, is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, "You tried to make me hate you, so that all of this would be easier." Now I know why."

She stopped to calm her lounges a bit. She grabbed Narutos hand and kissed it when he started to cry even more. "Even you, Sasuke- kun, need some light to keep going. I didn't realized what was that light for you because I never ever believed in myself. But you didn't killed me. You wanted to kill Naruto right now, but not me."

Sakura stopped again to take a few breaths. "I don't know what kind of love you having towards me, but I know you do love me. Maybe like friend, maybe like lover or maybe like brother. As long as you knew I was safe you could bare everything. Isn't that right? You are not bad person Sasuke-kun, you're just lost. Please let Naruto show you way out" She started to breathe really heavy now.

"How did you figured this out?" Sasuke said still in shock.

"The road you're walking is wrong" She continued, because she was filling that her time is about to come any minute. "You need to understand it finally. You can still not believe but I do love you." Sasuke made painful expression. "I always did. I love you both." Blond boy couldn't get a hold of himself. He cried repeating her name. "Naruto, become hokage and change peoples hearts like you did so far and make sure that this jackass will be there to support you..."

"Sakura, you can't die..." Sasuke took her hand into his both hands. "I need you. I wont do this without you" He cried.

"You will be fine, as long as you stick with Naruto. You need each other. You are going to be fine..." She smiled to him with teary eyes.

"No, without you there is no point... Stay." Boy pleaded. "I love you." He bowed his head and kissed her but she was already gone...


End file.
